


Panacea

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 公開訓練中Kun的臉被孔帕尼用球踢中了，有人很擔心他。





	

發現阿奎羅的時候，他臉上正墊著冰袋躺在長凳上。

 

聽聞隊友臉部被擊中的消息（據說還被拍下360度無死角事件發生全經過），就算明知只是常見的訓練意外，席爾瓦無論如何放不下心，於是就趁著復健空檔出來探個究竟。

 

推開虛掩著的門板，隊友們已經紛紛出席下個訓練，休息室裡只剩下身為受害人的當家前鋒還攤在座位上。雖然醫療團隊診斷他並無大礙，慘遭飛球直擊的臉部果然還是要點時間來恢復。

 

「…誰？」維持扶著冰袋的姿勢，阿根廷人冷不防地出聲質問。就算視線受到阻隔，曼城王牌野獸般的直覺依舊敏銳。

 

「是我。」既然已經被認出來，繼續躡手躡腳也沒有意義，席爾瓦在隊友躺著的長凳旁坐下。

 

「感覺好了點嗎？」

 

「一點都不好。」維持著躺姿的阿根廷前鋒胡亂揮舞著手臂故作痛苦狀。「我這裡痛～那裡痛～全身都好痛，要David親親才會起來。」

 

「別胡鬧了。」席爾瓦失笑，隊醫說的對，這傢伙根本是活蹦亂跳呀。

 

「真的啦！Vincent的腳勁超級大……啊，感覺鼻子裏有什麼濕濕的東西流出來了。」

 

「咦？是鼻骨嗎？」深怕是腦震盪的前兆，西班牙中場一個箭步衝上前掀開隊友的冰袋。

 

「Kun別亂動，我這就去找醫———

 

「嘿嘿～騙你的，我沒事啦。」阿奎羅因為長時間扶著冰袋而冰冰涼涼的手掌纏上了席爾瓦的。

 

「David嚇到了？」

 

「沒有…沒傷就好。」果然是裝出來的傷勢，這人平常球場上不演、場下倒是玩得挺開心。

 

「真的很疼的～只是不到包紮的地步。」阿根廷人笑嘻嘻地拉起隊友的手，肌膚因為預期外的低溫反射性寒毛倒豎，然而當事者卻沒有將手抽走的意思。

 

「呵⋯聽Manu說得很嚴重的樣子，結果你還挺有精神的。」想起賈西亞少年跟自己通風報信時慌張的表情，席爾瓦苦笑。「別受傷，現在鋒線可不容有失。」

 

「難道我就只有作為前鋒的價值嗎？」取回冰袋放回臉上，本日傷患很不是滋味地嘟嘴。

 

「不然你還想踢哪個位置？」

 

「我做為男人的價值呢？」知道對方只是在裝傻，阿根廷前鋒一個翻身，半是埋怨半是撒嬌地伸手圈住了隊友的腰，剛剛還擱在鼻樑上的冰袋咚地一聲掉了下去。「…你不心疼嗎？」

 

「唉⋯。」彎腰撿起掉在地上的冰袋，無論認識多久也招架不住這男人最簡單的一招撒嬌，席爾瓦深深感受到對方足球以外的神秘天份。

 

「你到底想幹什麼就直接說吧。」

 

「欸嘿，親我一下我就不痛了。」阿根廷小太陽露出他招牌的軟綿綿傻笑。「只要有David的魔法之吻，感覺傷就會好得特別快呢！」

 

「什麼歪理。」

 

「不然至少要摸摸嘛～」機靈的曼城前鋒戰略性的退而求其次。

 

「我現在摸你腦袋還來得及嗎？」

 

「我的嘴也長在頭上喔！」阿奎羅想皺鼻子作鬼臉，然而還沒恢復的軟骨組織很不給面子的刺痛起來，痛得他捂住臉哀嚎。

 

「哎呦～痛痛痛⋯⋯話說回來，光摸嘴唇的話也挺有感覺的。」

 

「……咳。」席爾瓦為自己一瞬間想像起這個畫面而有些心虛，趕緊將冰袋一把塞回隊友手中，起身走向房間出口。

 

「可以了吧，你該歸隊我也要回去了。」

 

（⋯痛⋯。）  
背後傳來阿奎羅不甘心的咕噥聲。

 

拉開門板的瞬間，曼城中場像是想起什麼般突然停下腳步。

 

「不過…。」

 

「？」

 

「如果只是這麼一下就能有安慰劑效果的話。」轉身走回隊友躺著的長凳，席爾瓦彎腰對上對方因為驚訝而睜圓了的烏溜溜大眼睛。

 

「⋯要替我們的王牌想想辦法也不是不可以。」

 

「何止是安慰劑？」作為頂尖射手的反應力大大縮短了阿奎羅發呆的時間．志得意滿地仰視同樣一臉笑意的同伴，阿根廷前鋒一把拉下對方肩膀，兩人鼻尖近得只剩下一根毛髮的距離。

 

「…David是我的萬靈藥呢！」

 

「呵⋯⋯治療無效的話可不准抱怨喔。」

 

 

小小的休息室不知不覺填滿了暖呼呼的陽光。

 

 

 

【END】


End file.
